A Brush with the Devil can Clear your Mind
by Sandy-it-is
Summary: Dean and Bobby search for a missing Sam only to be thrown into something unexpected—as if the Leviathans weren't enough to deal with. Takes place during and after Season 6 Episode 22 'The Man Who Knew Too Much'.


This story takes place during Season 6 Episode 22 'The Man Who Knew Too Much' and continues on after to Season 7 plot-line.

I find constructive criticism very fulfilling, so don't be afraid to hold back. It's obvious I don't own anything otherwise I wouldn't be on this site. Hope you enjoy.

**A brush with the Devil can Clear your Mind**

Sam wondered stealthily through Bobby's dimly lit house, gun poised in defense as he walked into the living room, candles placed everywhere in no orderly fashion. Furniture was obscured with large white sheets of fabric.

Stopping in front of the kitchen doorway he stared into the darkened room at a lone figure shrouded in darkness. It sat there still as death with its head bowed, hands face down splayed out on the table. A knife rested beside his right hand and glinted from the moonlight that glowed through the window above.

Sam called out to the silhouette, demanding attention.

"Hey."

A beat. The figure continued to stare downwards, no signs showing that it had heard him.

"Hey!" Sam shouted.

The long haired figure lifted it's up head lethargically.

"Oh. Hey Sam." Puts head back down.

Sam treads closer to the table.

"So, which one are you?"

"Don't you know?" The figure stands up out of the darkness and the dim moonlight from the in the kitchen illuminates the face of another of Sam's clones.

"I'm the one that remembers Hell." Looks him straight in the eye from across the room. Dried blood soaks his face, his hair limp. Sam from Hell stands there haggard with defeat. "I wish you hadn't come Sam."

"I had to… I'm here right? Out there in the real world, I'm at Bobby's aren't I?"

Hell-Sam tilts his head questioningly.

"How do you know?"

Sam smiles, gun remaining in position. "All this time I can smell nothing but Old Spice and Whiskey." Sam nods. "I figured if I could get back here, back in my body I could, I don't know, I could snap out of it somehow."

Hell-Sam looks down then looks back up.

"But first you have to go through me."

Sam frowns. "Why?"

"Humpty Dumpty has to put himself back together again. Before you wake up, and I'm the last piece."

Sam nods knowingly, accepting what he has to do.

Sam lowers his shotgun slightly. "Which means, I have to know what you know." Sam's gun nozzle is pointed to the ground. He walks closer to Hell-Sam.

"What happened in the Cage?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know it." Hell-Sam desperately warns Sam, shaking his head.

"You're right, but I still have to."

"Sam, you can't imagine. Stay here go back, find that bartender or go find Jess, but don't do this." Hell-Sam begs. "I know you, you're not strong enough."

Sam nods but mentally he doesn't accept what his clone is telling him. "We'll just have to see."

Sam from Hell shakes his head side to side. He doesn't understand this need of Sam to risk destroying himself.

"_Why is it so important to you_?"

"You _know_ me, you _know_ why. I'm not leaving my brother alone out there." He replies, slightly emotional.

Hell-Sam walks towards Sam with slumped shoulders and picks up the knife resting on the table. Sam lifts his handgun and points it straight at him.

"I'm not gonna fight you," Hell-Sam offers the knife to Sam, handle first. "But this is your last chance to make the right decision or… I'll just have to make it for you."

Sam frowns as he puts the safety back on his gun and puts it in his back pocket. He takes the handle of the offered knife.

Looking at the knife Sam mentally prepares himself. He's ready.

"I've already made it."

"Good luck. You're gonna need it."

Walking closer to Hell-Sam, he strikes out at his clone and stabs him in the stomach. At this, Hell-Sam holds onto the Sam's knife hand and with his other hand, he puts on Sams temple. Sam's eyes begin to roll up into his head and releases the grip on the knife as a bright blue light burst from Hell-Sam's chest and into his. Sam from Hell collapses onto the floor dead at Sam's feet, light following him down.

.

Sam convulses on the thin mattress in Bobby's panic room. Memories of never ending pain and suffering and beautiful wrathful creatures cram their way into his mind, but it's all too much. Like a vaccume, they get sucked up into a black-hole and disappear.

He jolts out of his convulsions and pants hard, looking around the room wildly. Beside him he picks up the gun sitting on the mattress.

**…**

Dean and Bobby rush out of the warehouse shaken up by Castiel.

They knew that nothing good would come out of Castiel drinking down souls but they never thought that it would turn this bad. Castiel claiming himself God, never in a million years. Everything had turned sideways and backwards; Sam was in a coma that Dean hoped he'd come out of and the one Angel who he had so much faith in had not only broke the wall inside his brother's head but had also turned into something unrecognizable. Dean felt lost.

As they made it out the building they stood there staring at the upturned Impala.

"Okay, we need to get out of here before Cas changes his mind." Dean warned.

They ran to one side of the car and attempted to lift the car back on it's wheels, but it was too heavy. It wasn't going to work. With strained muscles in their arms and backs they eventually gave up their futile efforts and decided to leave the car there and temporarily steal a car instead after Bobby claimed to have a friend who could help take the Impala back to his place. Dean reluctantly agreed to the plan—it would have to do.

**…**

The drive back was quiet as Deans mind played catch-up, trying to come to terms with all that had happened. The days had been one terrible nightmare after another. He felt guilty for Bobby, feeling as if he had thrown all his bullshit onto him. Bobby was a great man, he deserved better.

Pulling into the drive Bobby stopped the car and Dean burst out, itchy to get inside to his brother. Bobby traipsed towards the front door and unlocked it. Dean ran across the living room and flew down the stairs to the panic room. Unbolting the door, he stood there in shock.

Bobby stood at the closed front door breathing in deeply. He felt so exhausted as he tried to play the role of father and hunter all in just a few days.

Slipping his cap off, he rubbed his scalp trying to massage some of the stress away and placed it back on. He jumped in surprise as he heard Dean yell from downstairs.

Bobby ran towards Dean's distress call only to find him running back up the stairs in a panic, almost crashing into him.

"Dean, what the hell?"

As Dean ran out the front door he stood outside looking frantically from side to side.

Bobby ran to his side.

"Dean answer me. What's going on?"

"Sam, he's—he's not in the panic room!"

"What?"

Dean left Bobby standing there in shock and raced through the maze of dumped cars shouting out for his brother.

Pulling his mobile out his pocket he dialed Sam's number only to get voice-mail.

"Damn-it!"

Not finding him he walked around the house and into Bobby's garage, inside the house looking in every room, but all he could find was his brother's coat resting on a chair inside the panic room and the gun missing after he had left it there with a note telling him where he and Bobby had gone to.

Bobby found Dean sitting on the mattress that Sam was laying on hours earlier. Bobby solemnly walked up to him, his body tense.

"I can't find him either. Where'd you think he could have gone?"

Dean sat there, avoiding looking at Bobby.

"He didn't take his phone with him, so _now _I won't even be able to track him down." Sam's phone was clutched in his hand tightly.

Bobby huffed.

"Maybe we could drive around. He might not have gotten far."

"He's stolen one of your cars Bobby. We've been gone for hours so who knows where he could be."

"Well there's no good sulking is there? Get up off your arse and go look for him!" Bobby frowned down at the depressed Winchester. "He could have stopped at a motel not a long way from here."

Dean nodded and stood before him.

"Yeah you're right. Come on." Dean walked past him leaving Bobby to roll his eyes after him. '_God these boy's will be the death of me._'

"But they're worth it."

Bobby rushed to catch up.

**…**

After countless hours of searching they went back to Bobby's defeated. Sam was still missing and Dean was beating himself up inside for not staying with him after knowing how unstable he was.

He decided for tonight that he was going to get drunk and deal with whatever he had to tomorrow.

Bobby had left a quiet Dean to drink himself to a stupor. He was too tired to stay up any longer.

.

In the morning, Dean heard Bobby outside speaking to someone.

Dean felt like shit. As he struggled to get up on his feet after spending the night crashed out on Bobby's sofa he hobbled over to a window and peeked through the curtain. He could see Bobby talking to a skinny runt of a man with short cropped hair. A tow truck sat behind them and the Impala was parked next to it in all it's damaged glory, but still beautiful to Dean.

The skinny guy and Bobby appeared to say their goodbyes and Bobby headed back to the house. Dean moved away from the window and waited for his friend to show himself.

"Who was that?"

Bobby scratched his head. "Garth. He's a hunter." Bobby chuckled to himself. "He's weird but when ya get to know him ya start to appreciate his company."

Dean looks baffled. "Hunter huh, he looks like a breeze could knock him over."

"Well I always thought about how he managed to stay alive." Bobby looked at the window. "He's gonna take the car we stole and put it back where we found it."

Dean rubbed at his face wearily and planted his bum on the sofa.

"So, how are ya feelin' boy?"

He spoke through his fingers. "Like I got hit by a train."

Bobby turned his lips into an upside down smile, his face amused. "That bad? Well I made some coffee."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome right now."

.

Feeling slightly better after taking some pain medication, two cups of coffee and a fried egg sandwich he headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up, his mind set on getting back on track to finding his brother.

He was worried. In their line of work, anything was possible and with Castiel behaving the way he was, there was a lot for him to deal with. He was grateful he had Bobby to help him through. '_Don't now what I'd do without him_.'

**…**

Three days later and they still couldn't find where Sam had gone to. They tried to trace the whereabouts of the car he had stolen with no results. Looked for certain aliases that Sam may have used at motels, but still nothing. Dean and Bobby had tried everything they could possibly think of to find him but came up empty every time. For the first time in Dean's life he didn't understand the mind of his brother.

After coming back from Hell himself it didn't take him long to find him. Even when Sam was soulless his brother still had the same isms, maybe a little diluted because of the lack of emotions, but there all the same.

On the TV or the radio, Dean and Bobby would hear of people being cured of long term illnesses, deformities and mental disfuctions. Homeless drug addicts, abusive parents and relationships; people who were on the verge suicide were all solved overnight it seemed. They both knew who was behind all of it, but it didn't relax them at all. Although Castiel was doing all these nice things now, they believed it wouldn't last long.

"Maybe we should call for Castiel, see if we can reach him."

"Not gonna happen Bobby."

"Why not!"

"Bobby, he was on the verge of killing us remember! He's too far gone."

"Well remember Sam? There was a time in his life when it seemed he was too far gone, but you managed to save him."

"Don't bring my brother into this. This is not the same!"

"I get that you're angry for what Castiel did to ya brother but we still need to fix this. No one else can."

"I don't care!"

"Well Sam would!"

"Whatever Bobby! I'm not having this discussion with you." Dean stormed out the house.

.

As the days passed away and they were no closer to finding Sam, Bobby watched Dean sink into depression. He wouldn't eat much only to survive but alcohol was never far away from his grasp. From the moment Dean woke up until he went to bed, he was drunk.

Bobby tried to get him to talk to him, open up and see if there was a way they could find his brother, maybe there was something they hadn't thought up yet, although Dean would just shut him down, shut him out, or walk away.

After two weeks of watching Dean trying to turn his liver into solid vinegar, Bobby had had enough. It was time to get his boy back on track.

Bobby walked into to his living room to find Dean slumped on the sofa staring off into space. A bottle of beer was clutched tightly in one hand.

Bobby slapped him behind his head and grumbled.

Dean whipped around and looked up at him angrily as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

"Quit lazin' around boy! It's time for you to get your shit together!"

Dean didn't want to hear any of this crap right now. Turning his back to Bobby he resumed to drinking.

"Leave me alone Bobby." He replied flatly.

"Leave you alone, huh? I would but seeing as you're sitting on _my_ couch, sleeping in _my_ house, _eating my_ food and drinking _my _booze I have every right not to do so."

Dean stood up suddenly nearly tripping over his own feet as he whirled at Bobby.

"Then you know what, if you don't want me here Bobby all you had to do was say so!" Dean shouted darkly.

Arms open wide he waited for Bobby's storm. It was better than talking about his feelings.

Bobby looked down and shook his head wearily.

"Boy, ya know I wouldn't do that."

Dean snorted. "Yeah well, you've done it before." Bobby frowned at this, then remembered what he was talking about.

"You was going to kill my wife, ya igit!"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and threw his head back, staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

Bobby walked closer to him, trying to close the distance between them.

"Look… I know ya want to find your brother, I do too, but mopping around the house—getting drunk isn't doing you any good." Bobby sighed. "The Impala is outside waiting for you to give her a little fix up. Do it. It will help give you some focus. If ya want I could look up a hunt for us?"

Dean stood there still looking at the ceiling.

"I'll think about it."

Dean gulped down the rest of his drink and wandered off upstairs. "Goodnight Bobby."

The clock on the wall read 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

**…**

Dean jolted awake from a nightmare of his brother dying bloody by an unseen force. As he panted, he squinted from the bright morning sun shining through the window. Looking through his lashes they made rainbows, it was nice. He then remembered his brother being missing and Castiel almost smiting him and decided that he needed a drink. Dean didn't want to feel nice.

Not bothering to get cleaned up, he traipsed down the stairs, coffee forcing its way into his nostrils going into kitchen were Bobby sat mug in hand reading a newspaper.

"Hey."

"Hey ta you boy." Bobby continued looking at the paper as he spoke. "I prepared the tools you'll need ready beside the Impala. Get busy."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bobby—."

"Bobby nothing. Get to work."

Dean glared him down, but Bobby glared back unwaveringly. "We could play this game all day boy!"

Huffing loudly, he turned away and out the front door. Standing on the porch he stared at the state of his car. How many times was he going to have to fix his baby up? He tried to find the will to want to despite the fact that he knew Bobby wasn't going to stop going on at him. Dean determined it'd be better just to get on with it and maybe the momentum would come.

And he was right. As soon as he started he couldn't stop. He was like a machine as he fixed her up piece by piece.

.

More information came on the television about Castiel as believers from churches and motivational groups gave descriptions of his attractive physicality and supernatural power and strength. He said he was God and the people believed him. They assumed that he had finally come down to save them all but Dean and Bobby knew better. The more Castiels vanity grew, the closer it got for him to do something drastically out of proportion.

Another two weeks rolled by without a need to drink heavily and he felt that he could function again. Maybe when he finished the car he'll be ready to get back into the game. Perhaps he'd find his brother. But as he was in the final process to getting the Impala painted up, Bobby told him some disturbing news.

"She's looking good. Considering." Bobby searched the car, contemplating how he was gong to tell Dean.

"Considering. I should do this professionally." Dean smiled.

Bobby offered him a beer and took a deep sip of his own which didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"What's up Bobby?"

"I don't think we can pretend Castiel doesn't exist anymore Dean."

Looking at Bobby's face he knew something really bad had gone down.

"What is it?"

"A publishing house literally exploded about an hour ago. Cas's body count is really getting up there. We need ta start hunting the son-of-a-bitch."

Dean threw down a dirty rag.

"Maybe there's some kind of heavenly weapon. Maybe somethin' in that Angel arsenal that ya told me about. There's gotta be somethin' that could hurt him?"

"The weapons Balthazar stole? Nah-ah. He's God Bobby, there's nothing. But there could be some_one_."

**…**

"No. No, no!" Crowley spun round in the Devil's trap to see a smug faced Dean and an unimpressed Bobby. He appeared disheveled a large bottle of whisky and a small glass held in his hands. It was a stark contrast for the Demon since he always looked trimmed and had a tall stature of someone who took themselves in high regard to boot. "Come one!"

Bobby walked lazily towards him. "Don't act so surprised." He crossed his arms.

"My new boss is gonna kill me for even _talking_ to you lot!"

"You're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face you little piece of—."

"Whow. What new boss?" Bobby asked curiously arms folded in defence. Crowley turned to look at Bobby.

"Castiel, you hillbilly."

"He's your boss?"

"He's everybody's boss. What do you think he's gonna do when he finds out we've been conspiring?" Crowley squinted, unsure. "You do want to conspire?"

"No. We want to just stand there and look pretty." Bobby answered sarcastically.

"Listening."

Crowley turned his attention to Dean as he spoke. "We need a spell, to bind Death."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?"

"Lucifer did it."

"That's Lucifer." Crowley contradicted. Dean wasn't going to be detered. "A spells a spell."

"Speaking of Lucifer, where's moose?"

"Non of your business." Dean sneered at him. "Do you have a spell for us or not?"

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horse power? You're delusional!"

Dean cut his eyes. "Death is the only player on the board left, that has the kind of juice to take Cas."

"They'll both mash us like peas." Crowley threw his arms out wide. "Why should I help on your suicide mision?"

"Look," Bobby treaded purposely towards the Demon. "You really want Cas running the universe?"

.

Later Bobby heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find nobody there but an envelope. Picking it up he looked from side to side for any sign of someone hovering about.

"Hello?"

It came back quiet. Bobby walked back in the house, locking the door behind him.

.

Opening the envelope inside he showed Dean a sheet of old paper.

"It's from Crowley."

"Well who feels like hog tying Death tonight?" Dean joked.

"Old age is over-rated anyhow."

**…**

"That was eventful." Dean laughed nervously, gawking at Bobby from across the room of Mr and Mrs Weiss' residence.

After Bobby had done a little research for the ritual Crowley had given them, they headed to the married couple's house for an item they had bought from an auction, which was absolutely necessary for the whole spell to work; it being a chunk of crystalysed sand created from lightening—which was assumed to be an act of God.

They took down the nightguard and broke in and after almost getting a face full bullet from a shotgun the husband held high in Deans face, Dean tied them up to a chair and gagged them and began preparing the ritual.

Obviously Death wasn't pleased with the situation, as Dean and Bobby demanded his service to killing 'God'. But when Castiel showed up, things had changed into their favour.

Not agreeing to anything, but helping them out all the same, Death had given them a way to get rid of the souls; a ritual that could only be done at an eclipse (which Death would create) at the same place where the doorway of Purgatory had first opened a date and time of when it they needed to get it done.

There wasn't anything more they could ask of him.

.

By the time they got back to Bobby's place a feeling a numbness crept down into Dean's stomach as he mentally came to terms of what Death was asking of them about Castiel. There was no way possible that he was going to be able to 'compel him to give up the power' as Death had put it.

Castiel was on another wavelength. Arrogant enough to believe himself better than his father. God wasn't good enough to do his duties so why would Castiel be any better?

All the while Bobby tried to maintain faith for the both of them. He told himself when this was all over they'd be able to get back on the road and start looking for Sam again.

Bobby walked in from the bathroom after getting cleaned up to find Dean with his feet up at a table with an open laptop, drinking whiskey.

Bobby looked at him increduously. "Not this again boy!"

"What?"

"You tellin' me it sliped your mind?"

Dean swung his legs off the table and placed his boot-clad feet on the floor.

"What do you want me to do Bobby? I'm being realistic here! We can't lead a horse to water and we can't make it drink."

Bobby sighed dramtically. "God it's like dealing with a male goat." Dean shrugged and looked at the open laptop before him.

"Look, you may not think that Cas is inside all that jumble of souls, but looking at past experiences, I'm not giving up on him. Sam wouldn't want that and I know deep down you wouldn't that either."

"You're talking like Sam's dead."

"I'm not. All I'm trying to do is the right thing."

Dean clicked on his laptop and a news page showed up catching his attention. Dean's eyebrows raised up and called Bobby over.

"Massacre at the campaign office of the upcoming senator by a trench-coated man."

A security footage of Castiel stood near the main doors staring straight at the security camera with a maniacal smile upon his face. A male and female treaded cautiously away from him in fright at his diseased looking skin.

Dean picked up his glass of whiskey. "Well I think reaching Cas is out of the cards."

**…**

About an hour later and a weak and stumbling Castiel burst in upon them covered in skin lesions and his coat and shirt collar drenched in blood. Castiel leaned heavily on a doorframe as both men's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Bobby, I heard your call—." Dean gave Bobby a flat look.

"I prayed for him alright, someone had to!"

"—I need help."

.

Things hadn't gone as well as they had planned. Castiel continued to find ways for Dean to forgive him. But he stubbornly wouldn't take the olive branch Castiel kept shaking in his face.

Everything had been done strategically; the symbols painted on the walls with blood, the reading of the ritual as Castiel stood on shaking legs before the doorway of Purgatory. A brilliant light burst forth from his chest as the souls poured out of him into the black hole.

The doorway suddenly closed up as the souls stopped and he colapsed on the floor. For a moment they thought he was dead. Fear trickled in and clutched around Deans chest as fear of loss came kicked in. Bobby could hear it in his voice, angrily calling Castiel a child.

Castiel broke out from his catatonia. That's when the nightmare began.

The Leviathan's had held on inside of Castiel. He tried with all his might to keep them at bay but his efforts were futile as Dean and Boby watched in horror the Angel jerk stiffly in awful angles and turn into a different person before their eyes.

As the Leviathan grabbed control over Castiel's vessel's body, they used him to throw Bobby and Dean across the room clumsily, crashing into stell tables. His face twisted into a creepy grin as they looked down at the men through Castiels eyes. Veins turned black from his kneck up towards his face and disappeared into his hair.

Black blood poured like syrup from his mouth and scalp as he told them that he'd be back for them and walked out with a trail of blood left behind him.

.

More black blood oozed out of him as he walked into the municipal waters and disappeared in the water and down into what appeared to be a drain. Dean and Bobby caught up to him and watched as the water turned black and turned clear again.

Bobby told Dean that they'd be going through the piping system.

"…They've got themselves a highway to anywhere."

"Awesome."

Looking down Dean spotted the trench coat washed up beside the bank and went to get it out. He folded it up and realised that it be the last he'd see of him.

That was one bitter pill to swollow.

**...**

Months past by painfully slowly as hunters spoke of monsters with black goo for blood and face full of mouth. None of them could figure out to kill these Leviathans; beheading them didn't seem to be enough seeing as they would just reattach themselves to the body again.

Hunters were becoming unsettled with these witty unknown creatures from purgatory.

Sam was still missing and Dean had become distant. All of his focus was on the hunt. Dean and Bobby remained on the road going from hunt to hunt as he tried to push past the pain of his missing brother. He hoped that he'd see him again someday—Sam wasn't dead somewhere. Bobby became physically and mentally tired from the fast paced lifestyle that was thrown upon him. But he wasn't going to bail out. He needed to keep his eyes on Dean, otherwise he felt that he may not see him again and after being left behind so many times because something terriblbe would happen with the brothers, he couldn't go through it again.

Bobby tried his best to get information from hunters about Deans brother, but no one had seen him or heard anything. Maybe they didn't have anything now but sooner or later there were bound to be someone out there that knew something.

.

Five and a half months after the whole Castiel/Leviathan affair, Dean and Bobby finished up a ghoul hunt in Salt Lake City, Utah. Dean drove them the 6-8 hour long drive to Nevada, Las Vegas through to the night and finally crashed out on two Queens at a cheap hotel for the rest of the night and woke up before midday.

Stomachs starved of food from no dinner the night before, Dean offered to go get them some brunch while Bobby looked up the information of their latest hunt.

Dean came back with large coffee and pancakes, crunchy bacon and eggs. Giving Bobby his food they ate on styrofoam plates and plastic forks. Bobby's eyes remained plastered on his laptop screen.

"Interesting."

Dean gulped down a huge amount of food and took a sip of his coffee.

"What is?"

"I think we could be hunting vampires. Women from a strip club are going missing. Witnesses have claimed of seeing a man with black shades speaking with the missing women before disappearing. It also mentions in the article that people heard him talking about these girls drinking his blood." Bobby looked at him from across the room as Dean sat on his bed. "I don't think he cares about getting caught."

Dean sniffed and flicked a bit of food off his lap. "Well that's fine by me, makes this a whole lot easier."

"Ya tellin' me. But don't ya think it's a little strange?"

"Maybe."

"This could be a trap somehow."

"Well we'll just have to see." Dean rubbed his full stomach. "So do you think there's a nest or just the one guy?"

"Who can say? Maybe all the women he's takin' may be still alive but turnin' into pretty little monsters as we speak."

Dean nodded. "What do you wanna do? Should we speak to a few witnesses first or go straight to the strip club and see if he'll show up?

"What do _you _wanna do?" Bobby furowed his brows together, realising what he'd just asked him. Dean smirked. "God, why the hell did I just ask you that stupid question?"

**…**

Dean and Bobby waited until the evening to turn up at the strip club.

Neon illuminated girls danced on metal poles, dressed in only their panties and neon tubes lite up the place with a pastel coloured glow. They hung, twirled and stroked the poles they danced on to the beat of the music blearing from loud unseen speakers.

Some customers came in as friends, some as couples (which baffled Dean) and other men sat there oggling the dancers throwing dolar after dolar. Like they were.

There was still no sign of the supposed Vamp yet, so they decided to split up.

.

Half an hour rolled by fast and Dean caught sight of a beautiful woman with sexy eyes and long slender legs walk past in small tight shorts and an open white glow top, showing the tops of her breasts. Her 7 inch platform stilettos glowed blue. He continued watching her as her hips swayed from side to side towards a man sitting at the bar.

She pocked the guy in the back and he turned around smiling at her. The woman gave him a peck on the cheek and the guy stood up. Tall. He had a three quarrter length jacket and past shouler length hair. She hugged him tight and they walked away together. Dean stared at them with his mouth was open slighty as his brain ran around in circles, wondering whether he had really saw what he thought he saw.

He searched for Bobby, breathing fast with exitment. He found him coming out the John.

"Hey Bobby, stay here," Dean thumbed behind him. "I'm just gonna check something out. Call me if you see anything."

"Will do." Bobby said in a sing-song voice.

Dean walked fast trying to catch up with the couple before they disappeared on him. Walking past the bar counter and round a corner he almost walked into them. He pressed his back firmly to the wall, listening in on their conversation. On the opposite wall he could see them from a mirror; the back of the tall man and the woman with the 'come hither' eyes and great legs.

She wrapped her long leather coat tightly around her body and put an arm around his and they walked up the steps out of the club.

Dean followed them closely, still trying to catch a glimpse of this guy. They stood outside of the club lighting the ends of their cigarettes with a petrol lighter, the woman giggling and clutching tighter onto him. Walking off the pavement into the car park, puffs of suffocating chemical smoke blew into Dean's face making him splutter into his coat sleeve. Now he had a headache.

They stopped in front of a black car—a Jaguar series XJ6, Dean noted—and the tall man walked to the drivers side the female taking the passengers side. Throwing the butt on the floor not bothering to tread on it, he jingled the keys out his pocket poised in position of the keyhole. Dean walked up to them and he could finally get a good look at the guy. Dean couldn't believe his eyes as stood there looking like a weirdo.

His brother stood right there in front of him but he seemed weary of him. That was odd.

"Sam?"

The woman turned around and faced Dean. They both frowned at him.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked.

"Sam it's me. Your brother."

Sam finally managed to open the car door. He looked cautiously at this stranger before him and glanced at the woman, eyes turning icy.

"Robin, get in the car." She obeyed.

"Look, I don't know why you don't remember me but I _am_ your brother. We've been looking for you for months—me and Bobby that is."

"Sir, I'm sorry that your brother's missing. You've just got the wrong person 'cause I'm not him."

Sam opened the door wider and planted himself in his seat and slamming the door. Dean stood there watching the car rev up, pulling out of the parking space.

Dean ran all the way back into the club and found Bobby sitting with a chick massaging his scalp.

"Bobby, come on we've gotta go. Now!"

"Whow boy, what is it?"

"No time to talk. Come on."

…

Next chapter will be less episode heavy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
